When the Mirror Shatters
by chibi-chan the original
Summary: Usagi gains enough power to go back home. Who will she meet?
1. Default Chapter

When the Mirror Shatters

Disclaimer: Naoko-sama and Akira-sama own Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z. Please don't sue me! I'm saving up for a ticket to go to Virginia to see M-chan! 

Author's Notes: Ok this takes place when the senshi are in the final battle with Nephrenia (manga spelling). If this is deranged, psychotic, and makes no sense at all please forgive me the only thing holding me together was mint gum and Ginger Ale. I will be using the japanese spellings. Ok now on with the story! 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Chapter One: The Releasing   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The evil black moon witch Nephrenia cackled as she watched Princess Serenity pray helplessly to the golden crystal. She prayed with all her heart and soul but it was to no avail. The senshi had been knocked out long ago by the evil witch's blast of negative energy. Her unconscious daughter was being cradled by Helios who too was on the brink of loosing consciousness. And yet with no one to back her up she still prayed. Prayed for her world. Her destiny. Her friends. She prayed for every single thing that the evil witch didn't have. Every single thing that made Nephrenia loathe the Princess. Anger and rage built up inside Nephrenia as she watched the Princess ever so slowly learn to control the crystal. She strided across the room and lifted the soldier off the ground by her throat. She tightened her grip. "The white moon family's power has plagued this world for too long. I will make sure that the light of the white moon will never reach this planet again," she hissed while strangling the Princess. She lifted the fallen Princess higher before slamming her into a glass mirror. When the girl's skin touched the mirror she sunk into the cool smooth surface. She passed into the other side of the mirror. 

* * * * * 

It's been six years now and we're all still alive. Although our planet is not. As soon as Endymion died she lost interest in the planet and wiped all it's inhabitants out. We're on the moon. That evil witch floated us up here. She put us in a position so we can see anything and everything on Earth. We've been here so long that we've learned how to jump from mirror to mirror. This helped me when Endymion died. Chibi Usa started to fade. The only things supporting her existence right now is my blood and the ginzuishou. I'm not sure the ginzuishou's power can support her life force for long though. She doesn't see to mind. 'As long as she's enjoying herself right now...' I tell my self. 

* * * * * 

A thousand years have passed by now. My friends and I don't age. Nephrenia told us she does this just to torture us. Makoto nearly shattered her mirror when Nephrenia told us this. I would've tried the same, but I'm to weak because I'm still supplying Chibi Usa's life force. I love her too much to let go. One day we were watching the Earth and found out about Dragonballs. The Child of Katat created them before separating into two beings. We learned the full extent of their powers when Krillin was wished back from the dead. Goku is such a noble and kind person and yet he can be so dense. I laughed. I couldn't help it the thought of him just makes me giggle. It's ironic you don't need brains to win a battle, and yet I was always forced to study in hopes it would help me improve. "Mama why are you laughing?" Chibi Usa asked tugging on my school uniform skirt. I looked down at her. Ever since we lost that battle Chibi Usa and I don't quarrel, and I have become accustomed to her calling me Mama. "I was just thinking little one," I said smiling down at her. She nodded and went back to watching Goku's son. Getting tired of my own thoughts I followed her. "Cute isn't he?" I asked her looking down at Gohan. Chibi Usa started to blush furiously. I laughed. She stood up and looked at the ground.   
"I'm too old for him." I laughed again and hugged her from behind.   
"Face it little one. We're too old for anyone down there. But that doesn't mean they have to know that!" She looked up at me and started to laugh. Once her laughter died down we continued watching Gohan, Goku, and Chichi. "Hmmm they're going to Master Roshi's for a reunion party. Raditz is here though." We watched the battle between Piccolo, Goku, and Raditz. We watched Goku die and Piccolo prove Gohan's powers. When it got too sad to watch I tried to teach my self to levitate. When I finally got that down I started to push my self towards flying. Then I taught Chibi Usa. She loved it and now passes time by flying around my head continuously. When we both got flying down we jumped to Rei-chan's mirror and called everyone else there. I jumped up and down childishly and told them I could fly.   
"Usa-chan, you're not flying you're jumping up and down," Rei-chan told me. I frowned slightly before levitating and then flying. Chibi Usa laughed happily while the senshi stood there mouths agape. I laughed and showed them how to levitate. They got flying down on their own. 

* * * * * 

I woke up. It has to be past midnight I told myself. 'Something's not right...' I carefully stepped over Chibi Usa and headed to the front of the mirror to look at the Earth. Piccolo was meditating and Gohan was asleep next to the fire. I saw something twitching. A tail. I gasped as I clenched my eyes shut and prayed for Piccolo to stop meditating. 

* * * * * 

'... stop meditating...' rang through Piccolo's head as his eyes snapped open. He immediately looked to Gohan. A tail! He jumped up and headed for Gohan. Too late. Gohan rolled over and looked at the full moon. Gohan's eyes snapped open as stood up and started to grow larger. 

* * * * * 

Usagi gasped as she watched Gohan's small form grow into a huge ape. "An oozaru..." she mumbled wide eyed. 

* * * * * 

Piccolo knew of two things he could do. He could destroy the moon, or he could cut off Gohan's tail. After many attempts to cut off Gohan's tail, Piccolo finally decided to destroy moon. 

* * * * * 

Usagi's eyes widen. "He wouldn't..." she whispered fearfully watching Piccolo power up his attack. "Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako!" she yelled awakening the sleeping senshi. "Stay to the back of your mirrors!" she yelled picking up the sleeping Chibi Usa and running to the back of the mirror. 

* * * * * 

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled completing his attack. He watched the moon turn to rock, dust and debree. He then turned his gaze to the sleeping child. He scooped Gohan up and looked to where the moon used to be. Had he watched longer he would've seen shards of glass sparkle in the stars' soft glow. 

* * * * * 

"Chibi Usa are you all right?" Usagi asked the child in her arms.   
"Yes Mama," she whimpered hugging Usagi's waist. Usagi flinched when Chibi Usa touched her. "Mama what's wrong?" she asked with drawing her arms. She glanced at her short arms to find them covered in blood. "Mama you're hurt!"   
_________________________________________________________ 

This is my first DBZ/SM crossover. Uh it's short I know. Please send all   
flames, comments, compliments, chocolate, candy, and money to   
chibichan101@home.com. 

Peace Love and Candy ~~ chibi-chan 


	2. Finding their way back

When the Mirror Shatters

Disclaimer: Naoko-sama and Akira-sama own Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z. There I said it. Now you can't sue me! *sticks out tongue* Haha!

Author's Notes: Okay right now I'm listening to a whole group of odd music that really shouldn't be grouped together. (Which ranges from Tsuki no le (Outlaw Star's 2nd ending theme) to Pretender's "Human" to "Girls just wanna have fun".) So don't count on a straight forward normal fic! }: ) Oh and so I don't disappoint you later I'll disappoint you now! If you're waiting for a spicy, lemony, limey, citrus chapter guess what! I don't do that. Sorry. Can't stand the stuff. Makes me sick. So...

I'll shut up now. ^^;;

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Chapter Two: Finding Their Way Back   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'Mama!' echoed through my ears as I sat up. I groaned when I remember where I was... or where I was supposed to be. I opened my eyes to see knocked over   
pillars and shattered pieces of glass laying on the ground. I watched Chibi Usa run towards me, ready to pounce on my stomach happily... that is until Makoto caught her in mid-air. Ami-chan was at my side wrapping my bleeding torso, and Minako and Rei-chan were standing in the distance looking at the Earth. 'Wait! The moon is gone and Rei-chan and Mina-chan are staring at the Earth? How?'

"Mina-chan where are we?" I asked since she was closer than Rei.   
"Usagi! You're awake!" she squealed and ran to me. For a second she looked like she too was going to try to pounce on me.   
"Glad you stopped Mina-chan! I was afraid I would have to catch you too!" Makoto teased. Minako frowned, but ignored the comment.   
"We're on Mars," she replied calmly.   
"MARS?!" I shouted, then wishing I hadn't. I didn't realize it hurt so much to breathe until I needed more oxygen. 'Wait if we're on Mars how am I breathing   
oxygen? Oi! I'm thinking too hard!' I said to myself giving up on the subject. "Why aren't we on Earth?" I asked calmer than before.   
"Had we tried to enter the Earth's atmosphere, we would've burnt up due to lack of power," Ami said answering my question. I waited a few seconds before   
nodding, finally comprehending the genius's answer.   
"When will we have enough power to get back to Earth?" I asked unsure if I wanted the answer or not.   
"When you get your full strength back," Rei replied walking over to me and Chibi Usa, who was now in my lap.   
"But that could take years!" I said starting to feel homesick. I hadn't been to Earth in over a thousand years and now, of all times, I start to feel homesick.   
'Hmmm... I probably didn't feel homesick on the moon because it was my first home,' I told my self explaining my bizarre actions. 'I've got to stop having these conversations with my self! Ugh! I'm doing it again!'

After that listened to the conversation around me quietly. I soon got bored and studied at the stars. 'A shooting star?' Not being able to see the cause of the streaking silver tail left on the midnight sky I pulled out the ginzuishou and began to conjure up a picture of the object and the people inside it.

'How?' you ask. Well being encased in a glass mirror for a thousand or so years with nothing but your daughter, friends, and an endless black oblivion causes a bit of boredom. You try anything to entertain yourself. Obviously this was one of the things I did, while Makoto sparred non-stop, Rei meditated or sparred, Minako hopped from mirror to mirror, and Ami messed with her computer or watched the Earth.

"What's that Mama?" Chibi Usa asked me. I was somewhat startled not only by what I saw, but also because I hadn't even realized Chibi Usa had crawled off of my lap.   
"I'm not sure. I think it's a space ship." I then concentrated harder in hopes I'd be able to hear the occupants voices.

"We're passing Jupiter!" a joyful voice shrieked.

"What was that noise Mama?"   
"_That _was Bulma," I said giggling a bit. Chibi Usa laughed and jumped in to my lap. We both kept watching Bulma and Mr. Popo.   
"Mama where's Namek?"   
"Chibi Usa have you ever heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"   
"I other words you have no idea either."   
"What ever happened to because I'm older I'm entitled to some respect?!" I asked false exasperation in my voice. Chibi Usa started to fall asleep leaning her head against my shoulder.   
"Mama..." she started in a sleepy voice, "you didn't have my respect because you were older. You earned it with your actions..." I looked down at her wide eyed. She was already asleep.   
"She's right you know." I turned my heard in search of the owner of the voice. Ami was on her computer calculating something. My gaze shifted to Rei who was in a meditating position.   
"It's true," Rei said eyes still closed. "You're a lot stronger than I've given you credit for. I'm sorry," she said sympathetically popping open one sorrow filled eye to watch my actions.   
"Thank you Rei-chan. That means a lot coming from you." Rei just smiled.

* * * * *

I've spent two and a half years up here. It's ok because Rei-chan knows where everything is. Surprisingly most of the palace's supplies, which were stored underground when the war was announced, were still intact. We now had things to do, but we still didn't need food or water because of the black moon witch's curse. We don't look a day older than fifteen because of that curse. Ok, so it had its good points...

* * * * *

Today's the day. We're going home. We have to be careful though. Frieza and his father passed Goku up in the race to reach Earth first. We have to hurry or we're going to end up meeting Frieza. Just what I don't want to do. I watched all that happened on Earth, Yardratt and Namek. I have to admit most of my time was spent manipulating the ginzuishou's power to watch the now named 'Z team.' Chibi Usa would usually watch with me.   
"Usa-chan, It's time to go," Makoto called to me. I ran up to the rest of the senshi.   
"Ok!" We all concentrated and asked for our planets to give us power.   
"SAILOR PLANET TELEPORT!" we all shouted at the same time. We all watched as the Martian landscape faded and was replaced by a rocky desert like place.   
"Wow. It's never done that before," Minako said meaning that the teleport usually doesn't just fade in and out of places.   
"Hmmm... I expected this. Because we have so much power we can just fade in and out of places instead of moving across a landscape to get there," Ami explained. So that's what she's been calculating.

"Stop complaining and help me!!!" an angry voice shouted.

Chibi Usa and I looked at each other. "Bulma," we said at the same time. I heard Mina-chan giggle and Rei-chan whispered.   
"They're close by. We need to hide." I nodded and grabbed Chibi Usa's hand.   
"We need to get the outer senshi. There's a legend that says 'If the Queen is ever captured the senshi of the court will do all they can to preserve the future before going into a state of dormancy on their home planets. When and if the Queen is ever released she is to go and wake the senshi before the final battle or all will be doomed.' Ok here's where we'll go. Ami-chan you go to Neptune and wake Michiru. Mako-chan you go to Uranus and wake Haruka. Rei-chan you go to Saturn and wake Hotaru. Mina-chan can you take Chibi Usa to the Gates of Time to see Setsuna?"   
"Sure, but why Usa?" Minako asked me puzzled.   
"I want Chibi Usa to see the future, where her real home is." Everyone nodded and headed off.   
After they were out of sight I climbed higher and sat on a sturdy slab of rock that over looked where Frieza and his father had just landed. I watched a lavender haired boy walk on to the battle field. Frieza didn't notice him at first because he was too busy daydreaming. Once he snapped out of his daze a battle ensued. The purple haired boy fought very well, but it was surprising even for me to find out he a Super Saiya-jin. If I was a little surprised then that made Vejita out raged and in a state of total disbelief.

"HE IS NOT A SUPER SAIYA-JIN!"

'Oh boy here we go. Someone hurt his ego...' I sat and listened to Vejita rant on endlessly. Then the purple haired youth told the others he knew where Goku was going to land. This got my attention. To meet the greatest and most kindhearted warrior in the universe. That was something I refused to pass up. I jumped off the slab of rock and jumped from rock to rock to make it to the ground. Unfortunately one of the rocks wasn't sturdy and it clanked against the other rocks as it tumbled to the ground. It could've been heard for miles in the deafening silence. I turned to the 'Z team' to see all eyes on me.

"Uh oh..." I mumbled as I watched Piccolo, Vejita, and the lavender haired boy come towards me. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "I hope this works..." I waited until the group was close enough, which wasn't long because of the high speed they were flying at. "SOLAR FLARE!!!" Well the light definitely wasn't as blinding as I had wanted it to be, but it gave me enough time to get away... or so I thought. I was just picking up speed when my pigtail was yanked. Hard. I yelped and looked behind me to see the boy and Vejita still blinded, but Piccolo had sensed her ki and gone after her. He was rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding on to her pigtail with the other.

'He can sense Lunarian ki.' I had to get away. If I didn't what would Vejita do to me? I know how he is. I put no thought into my actions and kicked Piccolo in the shin. He threw me to the ground, and the purple haired boy extended a hand to help me up. I great fully accepted it, but soon saw my mistake. The boy made sure the others wouldn't hurt me, but refused to let go of my wrists.   
"Let go of me or I'll tell them your secrets," I hissed quietly.   
"You wouldn't. You don't know what it could do," he whispered fearfully into my ear as he pulled me closer. The hair on the back of my neck bristled as I felt his warm breath on my neck.   
"I know the consequences, and I will. Let me go. Now," I said loudly so all eyes were on me again. To my relief, the boy immediately released my wrists. What ever his secrets were, they must be some *big* secrets. I flew off as fast as I could and hid behind a rock with out them knowing. For some reason the boy kept his ki unmasked and kept extremely high. 'Weird. Why is he doing that?' I thought. Then it dawned on me. He's keeping his ki high to block out mine so Piccolo can't find me! Why is he doing that? I watched him take off. He looked back at the rock I was hiding behind before leaving, the others following.

* * * * *

I flew slowly and quietly after them. 'Who did that boy look like?' I asked myself slowly. 'Well... he had Bulma's eye color,' I thought randomly. 'And a great build...' I giggled.   
"Hi Mama!"   
"Huh?" I asked. I turned around to see Minako and Chibi Usa standing there. "Well you guys sure are fast!" Minako laughed.   
"Chibi Usa wanted to see Son Gohan."   
"Oh, well that makes sense. He's going to be there because Goku's just about to land," I explained. While I flew with them I told Mina-chan about what the boy had done for me.   
"Gullible and cute. Jeez I need to pick this guy up!" Mina-chan laughed.   
I giggled and turned to Chibi Usa. "What about you? What's Gohan like?" Chibi Usa blushed and whispered something incoherent. "Hmmm? What'd ya say?" Chibi Usa blushed again.   
"He's smart, kind, gentle, and cute," she whispered a little louder.   
"I want him instead!" Minako said. "Mind if I steal him?"   
"He's not exactly mine..." Chibi Usa said trailing off.   
"Don't be so unsure of your self!" I said smiling at her. She smiled back and we flew lower to the ground as we approached the others.

* * * * *

"What are you looking at?" Vejita barked at the mysterious youth for the trillionth time.   
"Nothing. I like your shirt," the boy said smiling.   
"You would," the prince grumbled ignoring the bright pink shirt he had on.

* * * * *

"Wow. That guy has Vejita's build! Look at him!" Minako exclaimed quietly.   
"It's Trunks-kun!!!" Chibi Usa nearly shrieked. I watched Trunks's head snap up and look at the rock we were hiding.   
"Two Lunarians and another I can't identify," Piccolo said in his rough voice. Vejita thrust a hand out and blew up the boulder. The group watched the dust clear to find nothing there.   
____________________________________________________________________   
chibi-chan here! What's up peoples? I know a sorta cliff hanger. }: ) I'm evil and darn   
proud of it thank you very much! Um comments, critisism, flames, compliments, and   
pixie stix can be sent to chibichan101@home.com. I hope to get the next chapter out   
sooner... bai bai until then!   
~~ chibi-chan


End file.
